Wiki Content
As part of my crypto hobby I've dabbled with creating, among other items, for fun, cryptogeographical algorithms.. In essence, you may use a geographical location to develop either a one-time pad code or something more complex. This process is eased by the fact that locations can be very specifically described via its GPS location. For example, let's pick a speific location totally at random, say 12 Main Street, Syndney, Australia. If I research its very specific GPS parameters I note that its lattitude is -33.7688238 and its longitude is 150.9070951. Now there are NUMEROUS ways to utilize this information for cryptological purposes. One of the easiest ways is very simple substitution utilizing the decimal point components as follws in a repetive circle. The decimal points are---->> 76882389070951 In the alphabet each letter may initially represent its place in the alphabet (a very old & simple method) A=1; B=2 etc... Using the address GPS decimal points each letter shown is "decoded" by moving along the alphabet at the respective pace of the decimal points. Using the above here is a coded message with its "decode" and explanation. VUVWU decodes to "CODES" because V=C (7 places from V=C in our circular alphabet); U=O (6 places); V=D (8 places); W=E (8 places) and U now equals S (2 places) The choice of the location chosen, in this case Sydney , Australia can also be part of the algorithm. For example, Sydney , Australia has a very famous opera house, its key tourist site. Paris has the eiffer tower, the leaning tower is in Pisa etc. If the protocol weekly parameter were tourist attrations and we coded--- Pavrottiwillihagen it might denote using a famouse opera house as a location. I doubt the the Sydney opera house is exactly located at 12 Main St in Sydney (since it dreamed this location up), but lets pretend. (Pavrotti & Amira Willighagen --- two very famouse opera singers) Downeast might indicate using "Maine sic Main St. Twelve could be denoted by donuts (a dozen donuts ). Algorithms can be and are incredibly more complex than is displayed here, however, my purpose is to provide a fun insight into the hobby. Fun codes can also be used to help learn anything from very simple to extremely complex Math. I've develop some of those. Codes as, as you may know, are used every day, for the transmission of sensitive data, particularly for National Security purposes. We owe a world of debt to the invisible cryptographers & coders that help protect us. (including the Navaho, the little Afo-American coders of WW II, and many others. Respectfully Submitted Hank McLaughlin (I'm semi-retired and live with my wonderful wife and son in NY state (about 60 miles or so North of the city) . I graduated with a Math degree many years ago from Salem State University and was interviewed for a crytography position with NSA. I decided to go into Insurance instead & apply my Math & analytical skills to that. . I now teach Insurance on a part time basis, (I've developed some fun macros that explain insurance concepts) but, have been contiuning my cryptohobby for may years. You may follow me on Twitter at hankmclaughlinjr@aol.com)